My Stalker
by girl-crazy-4-VampyreSpeed
Summary: Percy, and the gang embark on a quest to save Percy's stalker who turns out to be someone VERY special. Rubbish summary, please read and review! Based on the books story line but using the film's characters!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys! this is a story co-written by me and my Bestest Buddy Lousia. this is her first fanfiction so read and review please!  
we don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians unfortunately!  
this is written from the point of view of the books but with the same actors as the film!_**

PPOV

"Annabeth, Annabeth!"

"What do you want Sea-weed brain?"

She made me jump by creeping up behind me and jumping on my back.

Her tone of voice was harsh but the sparkle in her eye took the sharpness out of it.

"I think I'm being followed."

I decided to just go out with it. Get it out there in the open. I had been suspecting that I was being followed for a while now. Whenever I was in town with Rachel (Annabeth was way happier with Rachel now we're going out.) I sort of felt a presence and when I looked around I often saw a boy of about twenty with brown eyes and brown hair which was the same colour as mine. I felt as I knew him but I couldn't place where from.

I felt Annabeth's weight fall off my back.

"You're kidding right? This is all some sick joke?"

I turned to face her and saw fear, no terror in her stormy grey eyes.

"What's wrong? Annabeth, tell me!"

I had never seen her like this. She was pacing around and muttering under her breath.

"So the dreams… I knew it... Rachel…The prophesy…"

"What are you talking about?"

She was confusing me. She grabbed my arm and looked me straight in the eye and pulled something out of her back pocket. She kept it hidden from me and ruffled her reddish brown hair with her free hand. Our eyes met again.

"Are you telling me that he has been in your dreams too?"

"No… What are you talking about? There is this guy and whenever I am out I see him."

"We have to tell Chiron, maybe he can explain."

"Annabeth, tell me what has happened."

"OK, I am also being followed but in my dreams. This is him."

And from behind she pulled out a picture.

It was him! It was the guy I kept seeing!

But it wasn't that fact that I was thinking of.

The only fact my brain could logically make was…

This man, who was following us…

…Looked freakishly like Zac Efron.

_**OK, hope you liked it, we will try to update every Thursday!**_

**_Review=Preview_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, this is our secind update and we want some reviews! And it seems we have to repeat that this story is following the books storyline but using the film's characters.**_

**_Eva and Lousia_**

**_This chghapter is dedicated to the bitch that is Cassandra Austin_**

Chiron's POV

I looked up, startled as I heard Percy and Annabeth rush into my office in the big house. They both looked worried.

"Chiron, we need your help."

Annabeth looked flushed but not as worried as Percy.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

I treated Annabeth like a daughter; I hated it whenever she was sad.

"I think that Percy should explain…"

She turned around to face Percy and though he gulped he didn't speak.

"Well, what's wrong my boy?"

He was silent for a minute or two more.

"I think I am being followed."

"And I have been having dreams about the same person two!"

Annabeth butted in at the end and Percy held her hand. I was so glad that they had finally realised their true feelings for each other. I didn't doubt that it had something to do with a certain love goddess though. But now was not the time for reflection.

"What does this person look like?"

"Well, Annabeth has drawn a picture from her dreams and looks exactly the same."

Annabeth got a crumpled piece of paper from the back pocket of her jeans and showed it to me. I couldn't believe it… It was him…

_Flashback:_

_I was standing by the place where Thalia's tree would be. A boy of about fourteen was in front of me. Waving back at his friends. He was about to go on a quest, to try and find Nemesis. That was the last anyone saw of him. _

_End of Flashback_

Until now because although I had know idea what this meant. I knew with a dreading certainty that the boy that was following the two demigods in front of me was the same. He had the same sea-green eyes and dark brown hair.

"You need to see your mother Percy, I am afraid I don't have all the answers."

_**OK, REVIEW=PREVIEW but only if the review is good!**_

**_We'll update soon!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, a day late but still, at least we got it up! we might not be able to update for next Thursday as it is half term so we will try to just update whenever we can!**

**Eva and Lousia**

APOV

"Look Percy, I know you want to go see your mother now but it's almost six o'clock now and by the time we get to your house it will be what? Seven? Eight? Your mom won't want to speak then and we won't have had anything to eat so she'll have to eat and so on. Why don't we just go back to our cabins, get changed for dinner and get Argus to drive us tomorrow."

I was trying to convince Percy that visiting his mother now wouldn't help at all.

"Fine, but only if you agree to go to the cinema with me after we have interrogated my mum."

"Deal!"

As we walked back to the cabins we argued over what film to see, I wanted to see Remember Me because it meant that I could laugh at Robert Patterson but Percy wanted to see Shutter Island.

_Next Day_

_Percy's Mom's POV_

I wondered why Percy and Annabeth were coming… Percy called me last night to tell me that they would arrive around eleven. It was half ten now and I was worrying. Percy had sounded accusing and at the end had muttered something about the answers. I thought that he might've visited the Oracle. Maybe he was about to go on a quest.

Suddenly my mobile rang startling me and making me run to get it.

I looked at the screen, 'Withheld'.

"Hello?"

"It's Chiron."

No hi, how are you doing. Just cutting straight to chase, I knew must be serious if Chiron hadn't included pleasantries.

"Yes? Is Percy alright?"

I immediately thought that it had something to do with Percy, maybe he was hurt.

"Percy's fine, at least for now. It's Darren I'm talking about."

I was shocked still, I couldn't believe it.

"Are you still there?"

I was just about to answer when I heard a knock on the door, I looked up and I could see Percy and Annabeth.

"Chiron, Percy's here, can this wait for another time?"

But my only answer was the sound of a long tone. He'd hung up on me!

I walked to the door and let them in.

"Hi Mrs Jackson."

Annabeth was the first one in and her manners were perfect as usual.

"Hi mom."

Percy gave me a hug but I noticed that he looked reserved slightly.

"What are you two doing here? Is there a quest? Has anything bad happened?"

"No, we don't have a quest but we have a problem."

"What is it honey?"

Annabeth put her hand on his arm and whispered something in his ear.

"I think that maybe we should sit down and explain everything."

Annabeth turned to me and lead us through to the sitting room.

They explained about being followed and I listened carefully, still not understanding why Chiron had said that I would have the answers.

Then Annabeth pulled out the picture. The room starting spinning and I knew I was going to pass out.

My last thought was that my son was alive.

**Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please  
review!!!!!!**

**We'll update as soon as we can! **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK i know that this is a day late again but yesterday i really just didn't have the time.**

Sally's POV

He's alive! But he can't be, Nemesis refused to give him back.

"Mum, what's wrong?"

I was about to explain when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll explain in a minute but I first I think I should get that."

As I walked to the door I thought about what I would say to Percy. But all these thought were rushed from my mind when I opened the door. It was Poseidon.

"Sally, good to see you but do you know where Percy is? I went to camp and he wasn't there and Chiron was away and no one else seemed to know anything. He is in grave danger I fear."

'He's here."

I was embarrassed that Poseidon had caught me looking all flustered.

"Darren has been set free."

"I know."

"What? How do you know?"

"Because he has been stalking Annabeth and Percy."

"But how do you know it is him?"

"Because they have a picture."

"Can I see them?"

"Come in."

I walked slowly back to the lounge where Percy and Annabeth were sitting.

"Percy, your father is here, he will help me explain."

"Dad."

Percy stood up.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Look Percy, before you were born I lived with you mother."

"Yes I know that but how does it relate in any way to me?"

"You weren't our first son."

"What?"

"The person that has been following you both is your brother Percy, his name is Darren but you were never told because over ten years ago he went on a quest to find Nemesis and she refused to give him back."

"But…"

"Annabeth, your mother is the goddess of wisdom so use it to see that what I say is the truth. We believe that he will harm you Percy, maybe you too Annabeth."

"No."

"What?"

Annabeth had stood up and was facing Poseidon.

"I mean no disrespect my lord but he means no harm."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have met him."

**PLease please please please please please please please please please please please Review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you all for reviewing well and can i just ask:  
Can you call a boy a bitch?  
That is the question i am asking so please say whatever in your reviews, they are the reason myself and my friend are writing this story!  
Eva  
xxx **

_Because I have met him._

Annabeth's POV

I guess that now it is time to come clean. I'll have to tell them.

"Annabeth, what are you talking about?"

'Well, before I came to camp, when I was still on the run with Thalia and Luke, we met other demigods."

"And one of them was him? But how does this show that he isn't dangerous."

"It shows he isn't dangerous because he was the one that saved my life."

"When?"

Percy was looking at me accusingly and I could see in his eyes mistrust and hurt.

"Percy, I am sorry I didn't tell you but I only remembered just now. He looks exactly the same and before we were only with him for a week at the most."

"Look, I also do not mean to be rude but you two can deal with your quarrels later, please can we focus."

Poseidon was looking between to two of with impatient eyes.

"Sorry my lord."

"And enough of that my lord stuff either."

"Yes… Well he told us of the camp but Luke wouldn't let us go because he said that Hermes wanted him to go there. He explained that he as on a quest to find Nemesis and that he knew where she was."

"Did he say where?"

"No, the only time he really opened up to us was that last night. He was slightly drunk you see and so his guard was down."

I hesitated.

"I don't know whether this is relevant but I think that I might know where he will go and why he is following us."

"Of course it is."

"But I don't know whether I can tell because it might endanger another of my friend's life."

"Whose?"

"Thalia's."

"But why would it endanger her life? She's a huntress!"

"Because she's a huntress it might get her killed."

Percy looked at me suddenly startled out of his silence.

"They were in love."

"Yes."

I mumbled it, trying to hide my shame at spilling Thalia's greatest secret.

"But that wouldn't mean that you two aren't in danger."

Poseidon was acting as if he hadn't heard that last comment and I think that it was for the best.

"It does, that last night, when we found out the truth he said that one day, when his quest was over he would go back and find Percy, tell him of his adventures, he said that he would find us all, well not Luke, he never liked Luke."

"So all he really is doing is fulfilling his promise."

"Yes."

"Ok, I think that that will be fine, next time you meet him, Iris message me, I want to talk."

And with that Poseidon left in a swirl of water.

Percy's POV

How could she?

I couldn't believe that Annabeth had kept this from me!

"Percy, I am really truly sorry, I never thought of it."

"It's alright, but I think that there is something we need to do."

"What?"

"We need to find Thalia, and fast, we don't know whether he has found her already."

**OK, so what did you guys think? what do you want to happen to Thalia? All comments help and we really want your ideas so this story can be the best!**

**Review review review and all that!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, i know this is really late but everything was soooo busy because there was this charity fair at school and there were these cute and cuddly dogs and cakes and you get the point! But i will update the next chapter on time hopefully because i know exactly what is going to happen!  
Eva  
xxx  
PS- I just made up donut names so... **

Thalia's POV

As I looked around the camp I noticed that the fires were burning almost too brightly. The silver tents that made up our camp reflected them. I guess that the flames could be like the fire back at camp half-blood, when you were in good spirits they were brighter. We definitely were in good spirits because we won a battle against a group of Laistygonians, no casualties. They had been working for Nemesis. But the flames could just be brighter because of the tears in my eyes. There was yet again no sign of Darren.

I guess that was why I decided to become a Hunter, because Percy reminded me too much of Darren, because they were both sons of Poseidon.

That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

_Dream_

_Darren was walking towards me. Annabeth and Luke were in the background. It was the last day I ever saw him. _

"_Do you want to come and get a donut or something?"_

_Luke and Annabeth were whispering in the background. I knew they were talking about us but I didn't care._

"_Yeah! That would be great. We can also check the boundaries."_

_Darren had shown be how to set up a mist boundary with a subconscious influence._

"_Will you two be Ok?"_

_I asked Luke, Annabeth looked dead on her feet. I vowed to bring her a chocolate rainbow donut, they were her favourite._

"_We'll be fine, you go and have fun."_

"_Ok, then."_

_Darren offered his arm to me and we walked along to the dunkin' doughnuts and was at the corner of the park._

_He paid for both of us, I got an apple and cinnamon donut and got a caramel delight._

"_Shall we go find a bench?"_

"_Yep but first, can I get Annabeth something?"_

"_Yeah sure, what shall we get her?"_

_I noticed how he said 'we' instead of 'you'._

"_I was thinking some chocolate?"_

"_Sounds good! I saw a shop back there."_

_We went and bought her a chocolate teddy._

"_Now, we can enjoy our doughnuts under the stars!"_

_We found a bench and sat down. Suddenly he turned and kissed me right on the lips. I was too stunned to say anything._

"_Sorry! Was that too soon? It just that that is something I wa---"_

_I cut him off by kissing him back. I remember everything about that kiss! How his lips had felt rough but perfect, how they had tasted of sea salt. How his hair brushed against mine._

_We broke apart. Both red faced and gasping for air._

* * *

_The dream changed._

_It was Darren but he looked different I mean, he hadn't grown any older but there was wisdom in his eyes that made him seem much older._

"_Thalia? Where are you?"_

"_I'm here."_

_I shouted back._

"_Thalia? I love you but I need to know where you are!"_

_He lives me!_

"_Darren, I love you too!"_

_End of dream_

I woke up sobbing.

He loved me and I let him go.

**Ah, poor Thalia! Anyhoo, please review, it's cute and cuddly button that is begging to be touched!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo1 Another chap and this time it's early and whats more, i have the next chap already typed and i am putting it up tomorrow! Woo again!!!!!  
Eva  
xxx  
PS- please please please review, it's a very emotional chapter! And so is the next one so i need your support to keep on writing! **

Romia's POV (A huntress who shares a tent with Thalia)

I had just come into mine and Thalia's tent to wake her up. The stuck up bitch got a lie in because she was second in command when I very startled.

"Darren! I love you!"

Then there was sobbing, I turned around from my bunk to face Thalia who promptly fell back into a sobbing sleep.

Seems miss goody two shoes isn't so good after all.

I think that I need to visit Artemis!

Percy's POV

If Darren gets to Thalia before we do she'll get kicked out of the Hunters and I don't know whether that means she'll die or what…

"Out of the few people that I have been kicked out, they have all died so far so yes, we do need to hurry!"

How did Annabeth know I was thinking that?!

"I can't read you mind, you're just easy to read!"

There she goes again!

"I just know you really well, now can we hurry!"

"Yeah!"

"Look Percy, I know that you and Thalia don't always get on great but I do know that you treat her like a little sister well not exactly a little sister but you are protective of her and I know how you feel because she was so good to me and she's the only one who truly understood about Luke and everything---"

I cut her off with a kiss.

"We will get there in time, we have too…"

Darren's POV

Last night I felt her!

In my searching I finally found her!

Don't worry Thalia, I'm coming!

Thalia's POV

"Could Thalia Grace please report to my tent immediately!"

The cry came out over the loudspeaker.

What could've happened to make Artemis this angry?

I had just woken up and had breakfast and was about to start checking boundaries.

I was putting on a brave face but inside I was slowly breaking apart. I hadn't had a dream like that in ages and when I had before, I don't remember it ever seeming that real…

**Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, so this is my second chap and it is quite long so that deserves a woo, woo! By the way, these chaps are for anyone who got stuck somewhere by that awesome volcano in Iceland!!!!  
Eva  
xxx **

Artemis's POV

"So you say that she said, Darren I love you?"

Romia nodded in front of me.

She had always envied Thalia but I never thought she would make up lies about her.

She was from the Amazonian tribe but she didn't seem as pure as them…

"Why did you decide to come to me?"

"Because I thought you would be pleased. I thought that we weren't allowed to have these feelings."

I hadn't realised it but as I had got the grave news my persona had changed from a young maiden into a middle-aged woman. The stress of the situation had done that to me!

"Yes, I am! But what about sisterhood honour?"

"Excuse me ma'am but what the hell is sisterhood honour? I thought that we had to tell you!"

"You will not be excused for not knowing that! And do NOT bring Hades realm into things! Sisterhood honour is standing up for your family and more importantly sisters no matter what! You need this quality to be able to fight on a battlefield, to be able to put trust in the ones around you!"

"And I am getting told off for this how?"

"The way you're going, Thalia might not be the only one who could get kicked out."

"So Thalia is getting kicked out? Score!"

I can't believe it! Even after I give her my pep talk about sister loyalty she still goes on about how great it is for Thalia to get kicked out.

"You sent for me Ma'am?"

Thalia's head suddenly appeared, scanning my tent before resting a glare on Romia's back.

"You have been caught! We know that you are in love with a lower specimen."

"No matter how much you love me, I will never love you!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought that when you said lower specimen you meant you and we all know you're a lesbian already!"

With that comment I couldn't help but laugh. If there were a competition of wits, Thalia would win hands down.

"No Thalia, being serious, we have reason to believe that you are in love."

At that precise moment I became aware of two intruders in the camp and klaxons went off. Thalia stood protectively in front of me and drew her bow.

"Thalia, thank the Gods you're alive!"

It was feminine voice that I remembered.

Then I heard a dreaded male voice, which I also knew.

"Have you had the dreams?"

"Excuse me Peruses Jackson and Annabeth Chase, we were having a private meeting and why would Thalia not be alive?"

The both bowed as a sign of respect.

"Sorry Ma'am, we thought you might've kicked her out of the hunters."

Only Annabeth answered, Percy was wise enough to stay quiet.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because …"

"Sorry I didn't hear that."

"Because I am in love but it is with a boy that is dead and gone."

Thalia stood in front of them with tears starting to glisten in her eyes.

"Then how do you explain the dream?"

"It was a nightmare!"

"So you have had a dream!"

Percy suddenly looked up into my puzzled eyes and hurriedly explained.

"I had a brother called Darren which I have only just heard of who fell in love with Thalia but then went missing on a mission to find Nemesis but now he is back and is stalking us three to try and find Thalia."

I felt ashamed at myself because I saw truth in Percy's eyes and so I knew that I would have to banish Thalia.

"I am sorry but Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, I relieve you of your duty to serve me and I banish you from my kingdom or health. Zeus father, I don't want her to die so grant your daughter protection from the curse."

There was a flash of light and a slightly older Thalia collapsed on the floor in front of me just as more alarms sounded.

"Oh shit, Thalia! Thalia! What's wrong, Oh my Gods, Thalia wave up!"

I saw a young man come and tenderly kneel by her still body.

"I presume you are Darren."

But then Romia interrupted me.

"Oh my friking God it's Zac Efron!"

**Slightly humorous last line but otherwise very serious! Thalia is kicked out! *GASP*!!! What will happen next? Only i can decided and you won't know unless you review!!!! It's a very cute button begging to be touched!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, i know i didn't update last week but i did update twice the week before so deal with it! Today was so stressful because we had to pick people we wanted in out new forms and i don't think i chose the right people but anyhoo. Please review, all reviews with be replied to if i can but even if you haven't got an account, please review anyway!**

**Eva  
xxx **

Darren's POV

I found the camps of the hunter's of Artemis quickly, now in the knowledge that she was here. But why? Maybe there was a security risk and she had to be kept safe here?

As I walked over the boundaries into the camp alarms went off. I knew it was because I was a boy but something seemed wrong. Up ahead I saw a girl with long brown hair next to a boy about the same age but with short hair they both looked worried and with a jolt I realised that the girl was Annabeth. The boy looked familiar, he was the one that I had followed. Percy, another son of Poseidon. I wondered before who his mother was, whether Poseidon loved her more but now was not the time to worry about things like that.

Then I forgot everything else because I saw the most beautiful girl step out of the hut, there was a resounding flash, which blasted out power, and then I saw Thalia fall. I ran forward but not in time to stop her hitting the ground.

I knelt down besides her, not caring that the goddess Artemis was standing behind me.

"Oh shit, Thalia! Thalia! What's wrong, oh my Gods, Thalia wave up!"

I grabbed at her arms trying to wake her.

"I presume you are Darren?"

The goddess was speaking but then a wining voice cut in.

"Oh my friking God it's Zac Efron!"

I turned to glare at her.

"Excuse me but incase you haven't noticed, the love of my life is lying in the floor and I think she's dead, could you just fuck off?"

"She isn't dead."

I turned back round to see that Annabeth and Percy had both knelt down too and were checking Thalia's pulse.

"I asked father to look after her so why isn't she up and about?"

"Maybe because she got turned into a tree it could be something to do with that?"

Percy was shrugging his shoulders and looking as if he wished he hadn't even suggested it in the first place. I was still hooked on the fact that she had been turned into a tree.

Annabeth turned to him in surprise.

"It was a stupid idea I'm sorry for even saying it."

Percy went red but Annabeth froze.

"No it wasn't it was brilliant! If we take her back to camp and then use the golden fleece we can cure her but maybe even the magical borders will help because she was part of them."

She then proceeded to kiss him right on the lips then froze. She turned slowly round to where Artemis was, staring at them both.

"I'm sorry I just didn't think and I'm really sorry."

Percy was bright red. Those two were obviously a couple, Athena certainly wouldn't be pleased!

"I am sorry to interrupt but can someone please explain what happened? And I'm sorry Artemis my lady for bursting into your camp I just needed to find Thalia."

"It's fine, you have no need to appologise. Now you obviously already know me and you know Annabeth so let me introduce to you Percy Jackson, you brother."

"Jackson?"

"Yeah, Poseidon kinda decided to stick around a bit after you were born and had gone to camp. We are proper brothers."

"And you and Annabeth are going out?"

"Yep. It's good to see you again Darren but why haven't you got older?"

It was Annabeth that answered this time.

"Because I was frozen in a cave, the seal or lock or what ever broke down about six months ago and I rushed to find you immediately. Where's Luke?"

"Luke's dead but I think we better explain, how about we talk over this while we get to camp, then Chiron can help fill in details which we can't."

"Sounds good to me."

"You get Thalia's stuff from her cabin, I'll arrange transport and get a drink for Darren here. Make sure you keep her safe."

With that Artemis walked off into the kitchen area and she got out her phone.

"Hermes…"

"I'll let you two talk and get her stuff, you won't be allowed any further in anyway."

Annabeth then ran off in the same direction that the annoying girl had.

"So, brother…"

**Ooooo, what's going to happen next? You can decide! PM or review me ideas which i will then try to use all of them!**

**please review coz it is a cute and cuddly button that is begging to be touched and cuddled!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK guys, i know that it has been ages and ages since i last updated and i am really really sorry! But i have tried to make up for it by writing a really long chapter! The longest of the story so far! i will also try to update in the next few days and get back into my routine but i might not be able to as i am currently trying to write a novel in a month so that will have to take priority i am afraid... :( But you'll be pleased to know that all my other stories are on hold but this one isn't because i wanted to update lots for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, i only own Darren and the plot!**

**Eva  
xxx **

Chiron's POV

I looked around at the peaceful camp, knowing very well that soon it would be disturbed.

I had called together all the cabin leaders to discuss the situation the only problem was that I hadn't told them anything yet. The whole camp was lying in wait, almost trembling with excitement, just waiting for the moment that all would be revealed. They knew that it was something to do with Annabeth and Percy because one of the nymphs had told everyone that she had seen them run out of the camp together. Of course most of the rumours were that Percy had got Annabeth pregnant and they needed to consult the Gods about what to do with the baby. When I first heard the rumour I had trouble containing my laughter because it is so far from the truth!

Percy rang about an hour ago from the camp saying that Darren needed to be told about everything that had happened and the new rules. He would be surprised to see all the new cabins but I expected that he would welcome the changes. I remember that he had a very strong view over the Gods looking down on children or only Minor Gods and he hated it when Demi-Gods weren't claimed.

According to Percy, Artemis had called in a favour with Hermes so they would be back as soon as they had gotten Thalia looked over by Apollo. I couldn't wait to see Darren again! And I couldn't wait for all the other campers to meet him. I think they will be glad that Thalia has finally found someone that loves her and that she loves.

Annabeth's POV

I looked on as Apollo knelt over Thalia. He turned around to look at his audience, Darren, Artemis, Percy and myself, we all watched with increasing worry as Apollo's cheerful face refused to even smile as he examined our prone friend on the floor.

"Look, I am truly sorry but I really don't think that I can do anything for her, she seems to have gone into a self induced coma. Whether this is her body trying to repair whatever damage the reject caused I don't know. I have to be brutally honest with you, out of the five young ladies that have been kicked out in the hunter's history, none have survived and yes I will say that none of them had my sister's blessing or were daughters of Zeus, there were Demi-Gods that were daughters of very powerful Gods. I really don't know."

Darren looked distraught.

"But surely none of them had the weird prayer of Zeus thingy either!"

"No but I don't know whether that would really help because this is more about Hade's realm because by creating a hunter my little sis' is letting them cheat aging and eventually death unless of course they are mortally injured in battle."

Apollo looked serious with his face drawn, he no longer looked like the sun God and his whole persona was cold. I knew he was fairly fond of Thalia after helping with trying to find Artemis all those years ago. But he still was fairly composed. I am sure that I must've looked like a wreck, it seemed like such a failure to not have been able to have saved Thalia after we had had so much time. If only we had acted sooner.

"No! We can't give up! What about what Percy was saying about the fleece? Surely that will help!"

Darren carried on looking around wildly; trying to find something he could trust. But Apollo just looked regretful.

"I am truly sorry but I honestly don't know whether that will work!"

As I looked around at my companions, I saw a number of different emotions on their faces. Artemis looked like she blamed herself, Darren just looked distraught, Apollo looked regretful yet Percy looked thoughtful.

"Correct me if I am wrong but when Thalia was a tree, her aging process was stopped or at least vastly slowed down so in theory that is why she has only aged a minute amount now but surely if she was able to get out of the tree image but stay aging like a tree she could almost do the same now? Because in theory it is almost the same thing what happened I mean, surely we can just do the same and the fleece will work?"

Percy looked hesitant as he explained his idea but Apollo got increasingly exciting and hope started to shine on both Darren's and Artemis's face.

"That's great Percy, really, I am sure that you a right! Now I advise that you take Hermes bracelet and get back to the camp."

I fished the bracelet out of my pocket.

"Let's go then!"

Darren picked up Thalia with the help of Percy and we all made contact then I pressed the button on the bracelet and wished to get back to camp. Suddenly I felt a weightlessness that I had never felt before and everything rushed forward before slowing down so that I could see the camp and all the cabins in the distance.

Clarisse POV

I looked up as I heard a sound from outside.

I was fed up with Chiron's guessing games, I don't think he realised that I could be training right now but no, I have to sit around and stare at the rest of my fellow campers but in silence of course and that's why I heard the sound before seeing Percy and Annabeth come in. Then the weirdo from the Aphrodite cabin excitedly spoke up. She's such a retard compared to Silena!

"Annabeth, what are going to call the kid? Or kids?"

"What are you talking about?"

Annabeth looked really confused so I guess that that theory of what is going on has been disproved!

Though obviously, the Aphrogeek (Aphrodite girl) didn't realise that.

"You know, yours and Percy's child…"

Percy then stepped forward with a small smile on his face.

"We have a child now?"

"Yeah! Didn't Annabeth tell you? You know, the reason there is this meeting!"

"This meeting is for a much serious matter! Do you know what we have been doing?"

"Well, I imagine we can all guess if Annabeth's pregnant!"

"I am not pregnant! We have been trying to save both Thalia's and Darren's lives!"

"Ah, are those the names? If you're having twins you'll start to show soon!"

"She isn't pregnant! Thalia is the name of our friend who you all know and Darren is older brother who has been stuck in a time lock for the last ten pr so years, but before that he met Thalia and they fell in love and then he went away and then she dreamt about him last night and her room mate heard her sleep talking and told Artemis so she was kicked out and is possibly about to die so if you don't mind please move so we can discuss what we are going to go about Darren, let Chiron explain to him all the rules and then set about getting Thalia the fleece so that we can possibly, maybe save her life."

I am sure that all of us looked shocked but not Lauren (Aphrogeek).

"I thought the hunters slept in tents so how could she have a room mate?"

**Please update because i really love all the encouragement you give me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG! I am so sorry i have not updated for agtes, i have no excuse at all, please forgive me! I am going on holiday so i won't be able to update for about two weeks but i am writing the next chapter right now so i might be able to update it this afternoon! Please review!**

**Eva  
xxx **

Darren's POV

I came into the main house to see a weird girl who had to be a daughter of Aphrodite, she was holding a mirror, making a complete fool of herself.

"I thought the hunters slept in tents so how could she have a room mate?"

"Oh for God's sake! Thalia is lying practically dead on the floor and all you can do is argue like little girls!"

Everyone turned around in surprise at my entrance and anger.

"And who is this hunk of a man?"

Of course, the freak had to notice the looks and not care about Thalia.

"None of your business!"

'Oh, my Gawd! You're like Zac Efron aren't you!"

"NO! Focus on the maybe dead girl on the floor."

Everyone suddenly turned serious.

"How did this happen?"

A boy who looked like a son of Hephaestus spoke up, taking charge.

I looked down at my feet.

"Well I guess you kind of heard what Percy just said but I can explain more. I am sure you know that Annabeth. Luke and Thalia before they came here had like a little gang. And one day I met up with this gang. I was on a quest. You see, I used to live here, in camp and then on this quest I went missing. But I will get to that later. Basically, I met up with Thalia and Luke and Annabeth and a kind of hung out with them for a few days and I fell in love with Thalia, then I had to go and I got stuck in a time lock and only just now have I been freed. My release caused Thalia to dream about me and she talked in her sleep and a fellow hunter heard. She then told Artemis and Artemis had to kick her out and as I am sure you know, anyone that gets kicked out in the past has died. So Artemis made some sort of prayer thing to Zeus and so far, Thalia hasn't died yet. But yeah, Percy and Annabeth ran in then and then I ran in and you know basically what happened after that. We came here. I am Darren by the way, if any of you were stupid enough to not realise that yet!"

The room was silent and I glared pointedly at the idiot who though I was Zac Efron.

"What?"

She realised I was glaring.

"Oh, nothing."

Percy laughed.

"I can't believe you guys all thought Annabeth was pregnant!"

Annabeth started laughing too.

"Yeah! Where did you get that idea from?"

Everyone looked towards a satyr.

"Grover!"

Percy and Annabeth exclaimed loudly.

"What?"

"How could you?"

"I don't know, I thought you were!"

"Why?"

"Because you had those dreams and you were sick all the time."

Annabeth held up her hands.

"I was sick once and that was when there was a massive stomach bug going around and since when are dreams a sign of pregnancy? It was Darren stalking me and Percy, not pregnancy!"

"Darren stalked you are Percy?"

"Yes."

"Why you guys?"

"Because he knew me and because he's Percy's brother?"

"As in son of Poseidon?"

"As in son of Poseidon and Sally."

"I hate to interrupt but how are you planning to save Thalia?"

I turned at the voice but I couldn't see the source.

"Using the golden fleece."

**Please please please review! I love reviews and they help me write! I will try to write more now,**

**Eva  
xxx **


	12. Chapter 12

**I feel so bad! I promised an update and then didn't give it! I am so so so so so sorry! I was just so busy because I had to finish this other fic and... I'm going to bore you with excuses so I'll just stop and take all the blame!  
But I have updated and although it is avery small chapter, hopefully it will sate your hunger until I can get the chance to update again!  
And also, can everyone wish a happy birthday to my friend Annabel whose birthday it is today! 13! Because she has helped a lot with this story and all the ideas so it wouldn't be a story with out her!**

**Eva  
xxx **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Oh God! I am never going to live the whole pregnancy thing down!

I could see that Darren was raring to go.

"So what are we waiting for?"

He was getting very impatient. I motioned at Percy to go over to him.

"Darren." He kept his voice low so no one else would hear. "We have to clear it with Chiron first!"

"Okay then, lets ask him." He turned to the nearest camper. "Where can I find Chiron?"

The camper shrugged, he was a new one and I didn't know his name.

"Well, I think that's him just coming in now but whether he'll help you I don't know…"

"Darren, my boy! I have missed you so much, I never gave up hope that you would return."

The camper snorted, obviously put out that Chiron, knew and obviously liked Darren a lot.

"Chiron, it is a pleasure to see you once again but I need to help Thalia and then we can catch up."

Chiron looked flustered, I noted.

"Yes, and how do you propose to help her? No one has yet to survive being kicked out of the Hunters."

Darren was about to speak when Chiron put up a hand.

"Nevertheless, I will strive to help as much as I can. No hunter yet has had a blessing or Artemis and Zeus either."

Percy then stepped forward, his cheeks still noticeably red from the comments before and Chiron saw.

"Percy! You look flustered."

Everyone snickered.

"Yes, long story. But I was going to say that I thought we could use the golden fleece. It healed her before."

Chiron rubbed his brow.

"Yes, lets go there now."

So we set off, Darren holding Thalia bridal style.

We were almost there when Travis Stoll came running up to us with Connor just behind him. Both of their faces were masks of terror.

"The… the dragon… is dead. …Fleece… gone."

* * *

**Please can I have 10 reviews at least for an update! Thanks to everyone that have reviewed/ alerted/ favourited and so on so far!  
I really appreciate all the encouragement and praise and yeah!**

**Eva  
xxx **


End file.
